


Crowns of Gold

by Liquidation



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Historical, Game of Thrones - Freeform, King Victor Nikiforov, King Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, White Cloaks, song of ice and fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquidation/pseuds/Liquidation
Summary: On the tenth anniversary of his coronation, King Yuri contemplates all that he’s lost in exchange for the golden crown he wears but never wanted.For crowns of gold are always cold but a lover’s hands are warm.





	Crowns of Gold

**Crowns of Gold**

King Yuri looked out across King’s Landing from his balcony. From his tower view, he could hear the faint roar of the crowds as the common folk reveled in celebration. In stark contrast, he stewed in his own brooding. Today marked the anniversary of his reign, and while many honored this day as a day of peace across the Seven Kingdoms, it never failed to bring painful, bittersweet memories to the surface. It meant that it had been ten years since his crowning. Ten years since all of the hurt and bloodshed. Ten years since he last saw Victor and Katsudon. Ten years since they…

His dark thoughts were cut off by a new presence. “You’re not going to join them in their celebration?” Chris, one of the knights of the King’s Guard asked humorously, “it looks like you can use some fun.”

He scoffed per usual and turned back to watching the festival. “You know I never do, just like you never do. How can we after all that happened? After all that was sacrificed for this bloody throne? It should have been his. It should have been _theirs_.”

Chris couldn’t help by wince at that, all humor leaving him. “They wouldn’t want to see us like this. Ten years is a long time to be mourning, no?”

Yuri elected to ignore his comment. Ten years was a long time indeed. It felt like only yesterday when he was a naive fifteen year old boy, always at Victor’s side. A fifteen year old boy who witnessed horror, humiliation, and bloodshed. He still held those traumas close to his heart.

“What was he like?” he asked quietly, hesitantly, “when I wasn’t around to pester him. What was he like? He always seemed so brave and sure of himself. He was a prodigy - smart, cunning, gracious, charming, good with a sword… I put him on a pedestal. What was he like as… as _Victor_?”

The blonde knight looked taken aback by the question, though he didn’t shy away from it. “He was good with a sword, yes. We trained together actually,” Chris mused fondly, nostalgic, “he was hailed as one of the greatest swordsmen in all the Seven Kingdoms… He hated it, bloodshed that is… but he loved to dance. It brought him more joy than anything else.”

Yuri snorted to cover up the hitch in his breath. “Of course he did,” he muttered more to himself than to Chris, “that’s how those two idiots met.”

As he sat at the window, he could faintly hear a ballad drift from the revel, one he had been futilely trying to ignore the entire day. It was their ballad after all. A ballad for a would-be king and his Northern lover.

_He rode through the streets of the city_  
_Down from his hill on high_  
 _O’er the winds and the steps and the cobble_  
 _He rode to his lover’s side_  
 _For he was his secret treasure_  
 _He_ _was his shame and his bliss_  
 _And a crown and a keep are nothing_  
 _Compared to a lover’s kiss_  
 _For crowns of gold are always cold_  
 _But a lover’s hands are warm_  
 _For crowns of gold are always cold_  
 _But a lover’s hands are warm_

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little plot bunny I thought up!
> 
> In short, King Victor and Northern lord Yuuri Katsuki fall in love at the infamous Tourney of Harrenhal where Victor publicly gifts Yuuri - a man - with a crown of blue roses, naming him the queen of love and beauty. Their love, however, is strongly opposed by the Sept of the Seven’s religious fanatics and they face both pain and humiliation at their hands (cue sheering off Victor’s hair and the walk of shame). They have Yuuri banished to the Wall, Victor goes full Cersei Lannister on the Sept, and a war breaks out between the Crown and the Wall to get Yuuri back. You can probably guess how it ends.


End file.
